Adiós
by Leiram
Summary: Tal vez si alguno de ellos no se hubiese ido, entonces nada habría pasado. Daisuke y Miyako deben lidiar con la culpa y el dolor.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es mío.

**Advertencias: **Angst, mucho angst. Aunque no está explícito, el fic toca temas delicados. Está _sin beteo_ así que si ven algún error no duden en decirmelo.

**Notas:** inspirado en el fic _"Goodbye Blue Sky"_ (http : // fanfiction .net/s/5869682/1/Goodbye_Blue_Sky) de** _Isil Eressea_** **. **Es una continuación así que probablemente entenderan mejor todo si lo leen primero.

* * *

**Adiós**

El sonido de las palas cavando la tierra y cubriendo el ataúd comenzó a oírse. Un grupo de gente vestida de negra se encontraba allí enfrente, mirando la acción de los hombres haciendo su trabajo. Miyako siguió sollozando. A su lado se encontraba Koushiro, quien la rodeaba con un brazo. Sabía que él estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas, pero ella no era tan fuerte como él. Después de varios minutos, en los que parecieron horas, el ataúd terminó de ser cubierto y la gente comenzó a irse con lentitud. Entre ellos, pudo ver a Hikari que también estaba llorando y Taichi a su lado, a quien no se le podía ver bien su rostro, pero que por unos segundos estuvo segura de haber visto correr una lágrima. Por otro lado, Takeru, Yamato y Sora se estaban yendo también, los dos primeros no parecían haber derramado una lágrima, pero pudo notar en sus rostros el terrible esfuerzo por no hacerlo. Sora tenía los ojos hinchados y sólo miraba el piso. Iori apretaba fuertemente sus puños mientras miraba la lápida, como si tratara de canalizar todo su dolor en ellos aunque unas pequeñas lágrimas parecían querérsele escapar. Mimi, al igual que Sora, también tenía los ojos rojos y e iba acompañada de Jyou, quien no parecía estar mejor.

Miyako siguió estando frente a la tumba, esta vez sin un brazo para que la reconforte. Ya todos se habían ido. Koushiro le había preguntado si quería marcharse, pero ella se negó, aún no podía hacerlo. Él pareció haberla entendido ya que no le insistió y se fue, diciéndole que la esperaría en la salida del cementerio y que se tomase todo el tiempo que necesite. Él también necesitaba estar unas horas a solas.

La joven siguió mirando la tumba mientras sentía como cada vez más su pecho se oprimía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Qué le llevó a hacerlo? ¿Acaso había sido su culpa? Se había sorprendido de su confesión aquella vez, nunca se lo había esperado, pero ¿qué podría haber hecho? Había dejado atrás aquellos sentimientos y se había movido, encontrando unos nuevos hacia Koushiro. Tal vez no tendría que haberlo rechazado. Tal vez si le hubiera correspondido, quizás si no se hubiese ido a la universidad, entonces nada de eso habría pasado. Había pensado en ver a los señores Ichijouji y disculparse, arrodillarse frente a ellos y pedirles perdón, que la insultaran y la culparan de todo, pero no se ánimo a hacerlo. Era demasiado cobarde. Simplemente vio como la pareja se había ido en llantos del funeral. Habían perdido a su segundo hijo, probablemente lo que menos quisieran fuera hablar con ella.

Un ruido la sobresaltó. Giró su cabeza hacia su derecha y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con Daisuke. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? No había notado su presencia en ningún momento. Él la miró y a continuación se puso en cuclillas, una sonrisa triste adornaba su cara.

-Siento llegar tarde –dijo, rompiendo el silencio. Por un momento creyó que le estaba hablando, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era Ken su verdadero receptor-. Traté de venir lo más rápido posible, pero casi no había pasajes para Japón y después hubo un embotellamiento cuando llegué. Sé que sólo son excusas… ni siquiera pude llegar a tiempo a tu funeral. –Lo oyó hipar y respirar hondo-. Si te estás preguntando por Wormmon, él está en el Mundo Digital con V-mon y los otros. Están tratando de levantarle un poco los ánimos aunque ellos tampoco se encuentran muy bien que digamos. –Una lágrima comenzó a correr en su mejilla-. Lo siento, fue mi culpa, ¿no?

-Daisuke –dijo sorprendida. En cambio él se arrodilló y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Su llanto cada vez era más audible.

-Tendría que haber estado ahí. Perdóname, Ken. Si nunca me hubiese ido, si me hubiese quedado contigo entonces nada de esto habría pasado. Perdóname, por favor. Perdóname…

-¡No es tu culpa! –lo interrumpió ella, sollozando de nuevo-. Tú nunca podrías haber sabido que esto pasaría…

-¡Tú que sabes! –Esta vez fue él quien la interrumpió, con un grito-. Ken era mi mejor amigo, si… me hubiese quedado entonces…

-¡Tú eres el que no sabe nada! –Daisuke la miró, descubriendo que ella también estaba llorando-. Yo… yo lo rechacé. Le dije que me gustaba otra persona y me fui… Si me hubiese quedado entonces tal vez…

-Miyako… -dijo el muchacho mirándola, no esperándose aquella confesión. A continuación volvió a fijar su vista en la tumba-. No tiene sentido que te culpes, nada cambiará –siguió hablándole, sabiendo que también lo hacía a él mismo-. Nada lo hará…

Ambos sintieron unas gotas mojándoles y pronto la lluvia los envolvió, pero no les importó. Por horas siguieron allí, llorando y consolándose mientras el cielo los acompañaba en su dolor.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
